iKissed Shelby Marx
by patricia51
Summary: Shelby starts teaching Carly martial arts. Carly can no longer hold back her attraction to the other girl. Femslash. Carly/Shelby. Rated "M"


iKissed Shelby Marx by patricia51

(Takes place, naturally, after "iFight Shelby Marx". Shelby starts teaching Carly martial arts and things go on from there. Femslash. Carly/Shelby. Rated "M" for sexual scene between two girls.)

"One, two, three, four."

"One, two, three, four" Carly Shay copied the cadence of her instructor's voice as she moved through the designed steps.

"Step, step, lean, KICK!"

"Step, step, lean KI... YIKES!"

Carly's right foot waved helpless in the air as she struggled to maintain her balance. That struggle failed several moments later and the web show hostess toppled backwards on to the exercise mat spread over the floor in the center of the Shay apartment. She looked up and rolled her eyes at the sight of her friend and martial arts teacher Shelby Marx covering her mouth with both hands in a barely successful attempt to smother her laughter.

"Oh go ahead Shelby," Carly sighed from her ignominious position sprawled out on the floor. "I'd hate to have you break something trying to keep that in." With that the CFC's youngest female champion burst out laughing.

Even then Carly didn't feel upset. Shelby's laugh wasn't mean-spirited. It was nice and invited her to join in which after a few moments she did. Shelby stepped over to her and offered her hand. Carly grabbed it and was pulled to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Shelby apologized as she gave her friend a hug. "You DID look funny but part of what was so funny was a memory of one of my first lessons when I was using this movement to kick a target. I missed the target completely. Since I was kicking really hard in an attempt to show off to my teacher I went flying through the air and ended up in a lot more of a tangle than you did."

"It's okay," Carly assured the other girl as she squeezed her friend back.

"You have the basic movements down," Shelby noted. She assumed the start pose; right foot leading and her hands in the guard position. Carly watched enviously as the other girl moved smoothly through the steps, leaned back and sideways and lashed her foot in the air at nearly her chin level. Gosh she was good. And cute as heck too.

Carly tamped that thought down, true though it was and one she had been having more and more often. Shelby was beyond cute in fact, no sense in denying that. A thought like that didn't mean anything; it was just an observation about her friend being attractive she told herself. She grinned. Freddie certainly felt that way. He nearly swooned each time he heard Shelby was coming over or that Carly was meeting with her. It made Shelby very nervous.

Carly really loved Freddie, as a friend that is, she hastily reminded herself but sometimes his affections could be overpowering. But he was such a good guy at heart it was difficult to snap at him to back off. She had managed to convince him not to drop by from next door whenever he had the slightest hope that Shelby was there. And it was NOT so that it would just be her and Shelby together,

Shelby brought Carly's mind back to the present with "Hmmmmmmm, try this. Pretend that there's an invisible string connecting your shoulder to your foot so that when you lean it pulls your foot up in the air."

Obediently Carly closed her eyes for a moment to conjure up the image. She took her guard position. Quickly she took the two steps, balancing her body on the balls of her left foot. She leaned, her foot coming up smoothly and lashing out.

Just as Carly started to excitedly congratulate herself she started to wobble again. Before she could pull her foot down she started to topple. But this time as she staggered a pair of strong slender arms encircled her and steadied her.

"Remember Carly, the objective is to throw a kick, not to dance around with your foot in the air. Bring it back down and return to the guard position." Amusement filled Shelby's voice. Carly looked sheepish but found herself, as always, enjoying the feel of the other girl's arms around her. For just a moment she snuggled in Shelby's grasp before she came back to her senses.

Carly tried for a light laugh. She winced just a bit as that laugh shook slightly. Had Shelby noticed? If Carly had been one who cursed she would have. Silently of course. To get things back on an even keel she suggested a break and a fruit smoothie for energy.

The actions of getting the ingredients, the whirl of the blender and the pouring of the smoothie into the glasses Shelby got from the cupboard all helped Carly get her composure back again. The pair sprawled on the couch and drank gratefully. As they relaxed Carly studied her friend from the corner of her eyes.

It had been so great when she and the young mixed martial-arts champion had become friends. And when Shelby had proposed teaching Carly the rudiments of her fighting style the other teen had been in seventh heaven.

"After all," Shelby had said, with the twinkle in her eye that Carly loved, "You can't always depend on being able to hold on to your opponent s leg for the whole fight."

"Shelby!" Carly had protested.

"Hey, no need to apologize. It was a move no one had ever thought about before. You may end up in the manuals."

So they had started, getting together twice a week. Sam, who thought any girl who could kick butt was great, absolutely thought the world of Shelby and joined them for the first few lessons. It turned out that Sam's instinctive fighting style simply wasn't compatible with what Shelby was teaching.

"It actually worries me Sam," confessed the martial artist. "You don't need to stop and think with your style Sam. You're all headlong attack and no defense. Trying to blend my way with yours would just hamper you. You'll be slowing down to think 'what did Shelby tell me comes next?' just when you can't afford it. What you have works. Stick with it."

Sam agreed and Carly concurred. The blonde came to a few more sessions just to chat but eventually drifted away. Carly made sure that the training never interfered with iCarly or with her friendship with Sam. But she also was very happy when occasionally Shelby dropped by at odd times just to chat. Shelby confessed she had worked so hard at her training and at school that she had never taken much of any time for a social life. Carly, and Sam too, she had hastened to add, were really about her only friends.

So here she sat with a girl whom she just had to admit had started out as an object of fascination, then become a friend and now made little thrills run through her tummy whenever she saw her. Carly had tried to deny that the excitement she felt in Shelby's company was anything more than the fun of having a well-known friend but she really knew better. She thought the martial artist was the sexiest person she had ever known and that she was at least halfway in love with her.

Okay surely it was just a crush, right? Taking a sip of her smoothie she studied Shelby out of the corner of her eye, a habit she had practiced until she had become very good at it. Who wouldn't have a crush on her?

Shelby and Carly were almost exactly the same height. They both had long dark hair and Carly was self confident enough to admit that she was just as slender and attractive as the other girl was. Maybe it was hint of the strong muscles underneath the smooth skin of her arms and legs. Maybe it was the flat tummy peeking from under the cut-off t-shirt or the hint of the firm taut butt that the satin trunks stretched against as the other girl moved. But really it was all of her together that attracted Carly, the girl herself as well as her body. Her self-assurance and the sweetness underneath as well as, well, what Carly just had to admit was a killer body.

"Get hold of yourself Carly Shay," she reprimanded herself. "You do NOT spoil a great friendship no matter how attracted you are to someone. Besides all this is just a fascination. It will pass." And soon she hoped. There had been several times she had woken from very intense dreams concerning Shelby that had demanded she slip her hand down her own body and between her legs while she closed her eyes and finished those dreams.

After their break Shelby proposed the pair spar just a little bit. Carly felt dubious.

"You've always said never to do that without equipment and we don't even have mouthpieces here much less pads or anything else."

"Not like that!" replied Shelby. "We'll shadow box, staying out of each other's reach. Besides," she giggled. "If you want to grab hold of my leg and hold on again we'll make other arrangements."

As though suddenly aware of what she had said the other girl turned an interesting shade of red and sprang to her feet. In an obviously hasty attempt to cover up her inadvertent remark she darted out onto the mat and assumed the guard position. She waved her arms.

"Think you can take me do you Shay?" she pretended to taunt Carly, who jumped up and matched Shelby's motions.

"I don't think so, I KNOW so Marx," Carly gave her best twisted lip sneer and the battle was on.

Back and forth the two girls went, one charging and other retreating before the movement reversed. Punches were thrown and teasing comments exchanged. Those comments became shorter and the voices telling them started to gasp. The girls moved even faster, their movements becoming almost a dance between the two bare-foot teens. Carly depended completely on Shelby to control the distance between them. She certainly didn't want another punch in the mouth like the one she had got in the televised fight.

The sparring might have gone on until they were both worn out but Shelby made a mistake. Forgetting for just a moment they weren't in a real practice ring, when she stepped back her heel caught on the edge of the couch. Now it was her turn to stagger and wave her arms wildly. And Carly, seeing her friend nearly helpless, gave a war whoop, ducked under the flailing arms and tackled her friend.

The pair bounced off the couch and on to the floor, Carly's arms still wrapped around Shelby's waist. With an evil laugh Carly pressed her lips to the other girl's tummy and blew a long, wet raspberry.

"Carly!" cried Shelby.

"Give up!"

"Never!"

Carly's head lowered again and Shelby squirmed wildly as her sparring partner repeated the action. She tried to push Carly's lips away but now she was laughing too hard. Her hands pushed feebly at Carly's shoulders.

"I give," she finally managed to gasp.

"Yes!" announced Carly triumphantly before succumbing to her own glee. After all, it' quite something when one defeats a world champion fighter, even if it only happens because you find out she has a very ticklish tummy. She rolled onto her side, her head still resting on Shelby's quivering tummy and grinned up at her friend, who managed to prop her head and shoulders against the couch and from that position smile down at her.

"I won."

"Yes you did," Shelby acknowledged. She reached down and brushed away the long hair that had fallen over her friend's face. But instead of letting go those same fingers began to run through the soft tresses, gently combing and stroking.

Carly's heart, already beating quickly, speeded up again almost to the level it had been pounding minutes ago during the height of the bout. She turned her head slightly and kissed the fingers intertwined in her hair. A single word answered her action.

"Carly." Shelby's voice was almost caressing.

"Shelby."

The gentlest of tugs on her hair drew Carly towards the shinning eyes of her friend. Lips met in a kiss as Shelby took Carly's face in both hands. Those lips parted, just a tiny bit at first then wider as the suppressed passion each girl had been holding in released.

Giggles had turned into soft gasps, laughter into deep throaty moans. Carly pushed herself up on one elbow, her torso still resting on Shelby's body. Her other hand, as though magically drawn, touched the flat tummy and crept up under the cut off top. Shelby arched as the searching hand covered her breast, the warm palm pressed against her already hard nipple, the fingers stroking the warm skin.

Carly was lost in the taste of the other girl's mouth and the silky smoothness of her breast, punctuated by the hard point jammed against her palm. She shifted her body until she was on top of her friend. One bare foot slid up and down against Shelby's leg and the martial artist bucked.

A twist of that leg and Shelby rolled on top. With a shift of her weight Carly kept the roll going and regained her former position. Shelby's eyes widen and then as their lips separated she whispered "I see you're really getting good."

"You have no idea just how good," replied Carly with a naughty grin.

"Prove it."

Carly kissed Shelby again. Her eyes sparkled. After imagining this moment more than once in exquisite detail and assuming it was a fantasy that would never come true here they were. She was determined to make the reality match the dreams. A dream coming true that would let her drive the other girl crazy. Which she proceeded to do.

One more lingering kiss on the lips and then Carly began to work her way down her friend's body. No, not just a friend but now her girlfriend. She kissed the adorably stubborn chin, then the hollow of the white throat. More kisses rained over Shelby's shoulders and neck, with a deep gasp coming from her when Carly's teeth nipped her just above the throbbing pulse in her neck.

Carly only smiled to herself and continued, slowing only to pull Shelby's top up out of her way. Now her tongue drug down a collarbone to find the narrow gap between the small delicious breasts tipped with pink. She marveled at the hardness of those tips, teasing them with her tongue tip and feeling her own match their excitement as her own breasts pressed against Shelby's tummy.

Speaking of that part of the teen fighter's anatomy, Carly couldn't wait to get back to where her lips had first ignited this. She kissed each breath in farewell and slid lower, shivering at the feel of Shelby's body under hers. Then she was kissing that same flat, muscular belly except this time the kisses were gentle but no less determined that the previous ones. Shelby's fingers were in her hair now and there was a loud gasp as Carly's tongue crept into the other girl's navel.

Then Carly slid down even more. Fingers caught the blue satin trunks and drew them and the quite wet panties they had covered down the slender legs. For a moment Carly sat back on her bended legs as she pulled the last of Shelby's clothes off the pointed toes. Her eyes raked the other teen's body for a moment before Carly threw the material to one side and herself forward to bury her face into Shelby's secret garden.

It took only moments and the martial artist was exploding like a rocket. Carly didn't let up. Her tongue was alive, first in Shelby and then lashing against her hard little pearl. Shelby arched, she cried out, she begged and then collapsed as Carly finally stopped and clung to her spasming body.

Eventually the two girls found themselves wrapped up in each other's arms. Shelby kissed Carly.

"Where in the world did you learn to do that?" she demanded.

Carly giggled. "I just imagined what I thought would feel really good." She blushed slightly. "What I've thought about doing to you before."

"Well then," smiled Shelby as she stroked Carly's long hair. "Then I guess we better see if my imagination is as good as yours." She kissed the other teen, pushed her onto her back and then began the trip down Carly's body with her lips and fingers.

Busy as they had been neither girl had noticed the red blinking light on the camera Freddie used for the show nor had they heard the soft whir of the computer. Once again it had been hijacked, although this time it had been done very surreptitiously and actually some time ago. Sitting in his room Navel Peppermint let out the breath of air he felt he might have been holding for ten minutes.

Remembering his humiliation at the hands of those two girls and Sam he clenched his teeth. Then he relaxed and chuckled as he continued to watch the show. Well now, he thought as he checked to make sure he had downloaded the whole show, now it was time for a little payback. And Carly Shay AND Shelby Marx both would have to give him a lot more than just a kiss to get out from this!

(The End)

(Yes, it IS the end. I honestly for real have NO idea what's going to happen next. Maybe one day I'll get back to this and write a sequel or maybe someone else will adopt the idea. In the meantime I hope your imaginations will fill it in for yourselves.)


End file.
